


Too Shiny, Too New

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, OT4, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Riffing on the opening scenes where they're trying to break in d'Artagnan's uniform. I'd love to see Athos and Porthos double teaming d'Artagnan and him loving every minute of it. Happy fic!"</p><p>http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=622086#cmt622086</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Shiny, Too New

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not as playful as it should be but I tried. Have I mentioned that this is my first time writing a threesome?

The clashing of swords rang out in the clearing as the youngest of the musketeers battled with his more experienced comrades; suddenly the clamor stopped.  
  
“For the last time, mind the uniform.” d’Artagnan said with an indignant huff as he once again felt another nick to his pauldron.  
  
“It doesn’t look right on you.” Porthos replied with a scrutinizing look.  
  
“Too shiny, too new.” Supplied Athos.  
  
“It’s like ya mum’s dressed ya.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
d’Artagnan turned to the one of the three he believed had more sense.  
  
“Aramis what do you think?”  
  
Aramis was cleaning his gun and looked to be preoccupied with other thoughts but still saw it fit to answer.  
  
“I think that if Athos and Porthos want to fix that there are more fun ways of dirtying you up than fighting you.”  
  
Athos and Porthos exchanged looks behind d’Artagnan’s back, silently applaud their friend’s ingenuity. The young musketeer barely had time to turn around before he was pulled to the ground.  
  
“Aramis!” he sounded absolutely betrayed.  
  
“Pipe down, it’s not like you really want to stop us,” Said Porthos fiddling with the Gascon's ties. “Oi, Aramis, ya gonna join or what?”  
  
“Not today my friend, we’ve landed in paradise and I intend to enjoy it,” Aramis threw his jacket at them. “A cushion for his head.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” said their leader as he was pulling down their young lover’s trousers. “I, for one, would rather this paradise.”  
  
D’artagnan blushed at such a blatant compliment from their usually stoic leader before noticing his state of half undress in confusion; his trousers were hanging off one ankle and his jacket was just carelessly untied.  
  
“Wait, why am I not fully undressed?”  
  
“Don’t you remember?” said Porthos with a hearty chuckle while rubbing an exposed nipple with his thumb. “We’re roughing you up, can’t very well do that with them folded up elsewhere.”  
  
d’Artagnan was about to protest but his complaints were halted by the feeling of a slick finger so he broke off with a moan.  
  
“Keep him quiet Porthos,” said Aramis “her majesty is right below us.”  
  
Porthos paused to untie his trousers and pull himself out.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
d’Artagnan obeyed without complaint and heavy lidded eyes, now every moan was deliciously muffled as Athos added two more fingers. The young Gascon’s fingers desperately grasped Porthos’ clothes while he pushed against their leader’s fingers. Porthos continued to busy himself with the boy’s exposed chest, pinching the over sensitive nubs with moist fingers and thrusting into that glorious mouth.  
  
“I believe he’s ready.” Athos said before pulling those shapely legs over his shoulders and pressing inside.   
  
d’Artagnan pulled off of Porthos cock to bite his knuckles and muffle his scream, only having sense enough to replace his mouth with his hand to keep Porthos satisfied. Porthos affectionately ran his fingers though their shared lover’s hair.  
  
“I take it he's still as tight as ever.”  
  
“Of course,” Athos said with a thrust. “Hit that spot in him just right and he’ll squeeze you, like he can’t get enough.  
  
“Mark him, that gets him all sorts of riled up.” Aramis said over his shoulder.  
  
“Really?” Athos said with a raised eyebrow before leaning down to mark a dark neck, the speed in his hips never faltering.  
  
D’Artagnan had completely given up on keeping Porthos in his mouth, hoping the man was okay with his strokes.  
  
Athos leaned back and admired his handiwork. Satisfied, he concentrated on getting himself off, placing his hands in the hollows of d’Artagnan's knees and thrusting with a renewed vigor. He grinned as he saw Porthos wrap his fingers around the base of the boy's cock to keep him from coming. Soon he felt the heat at the base of his spine and filled his young lover to the brim.  
  
“Your turn, Porthos.”  
  
The larger man eagerly took his place between the boy's legs and wasted no time sheathing himself in his tight, wet heat. d’Artagnan’s covered his mouth with both hands, Porthos was significantly bigger than his other lovers so his girth always made him a bit loud and his rough thrusts were enough move him across the ground. Athos moved to lie down next to the young musketeer taking the boy’s cock in hand stroking as he whispered in ear; telling him how pretty he was and how he was a good boy for letting them dirty him up.  
Soon Porthos grunted his completion. d’Artaganan followed, losing it when he felt his lover’s essence combine with the previous mess. Afterwards the two older men gently manhandled him and dressed him; not cleaning him up a bit.  
  
“That’s more like it.” Porthos with a pat on his now scuffed pauldron.  
  
“I can’t stay like this!” he could already feel himself leaking and the mess on his belly will surely itch.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll wash you up.” Athos said pressing a kiss to the Gascon’s forehead “We’re not that cruel, we’re just admiring our work.”  
  
Aramis turned to look at the other three and his face broke out in a grin.  
  
“Now you look like a true musketeer!”


End file.
